Game on Brooke Davis
by koumi11
Summary: Brooke and Julian have a little daughter and are happy together, but something happens that might ruin their life. A man breaks in their house and wants to play a game with Brooke... Oneshot


GAME ON BROOKE DAVIS

**BACKGROUND:** Brooke and Julian are married and have a 3 year old daughter, named Amy. Sam is at college so she doesn't live with them at Tree Hill. Julian is working on a new movie so he has to go on a business trip.

Today was the day Julian had to leave for two weeks to go to LA, where the shooting for the new movie would start. It was 11 and Brooke was still sleeping, because she hadn't slept much last night; she was busy saying goodbye to Julian. Julian was in the living room playing with his daughter. He would miss her these two weeks. Brooke woke up and went downstairs. Julian and Amy didn't notice her. Brooke just stood there enjoying the view. She was really glad she had such an amazing family. Julian was a wonderful man, a caring father and a loving husband. Amy, Amy was her little daughter. Her first real child, not that it mattered to Brooke. She had the perfect family. She had everything she ever wanted. Julian saw her.

**JULIAN:** Hey, what are you doing? Are you stalking me?

**BROOKE: **Oh, yeah, you caught me…

**AMY: **Mommy!!! (Amy run to Brooke, who picked her up) Daddy and I made you pancakes…

**BROOKE: **Really? (Amy nodded) Thank you baby! (Kissed Amy on her forehead) Thank you too husband. (Kissed Julian on the lips softly)

**JULIAN: **So, what do you think Amy, should we let your mommy eat?

Brooke hit Julian on the shoulder. She was really happy. Her family was her life.

Some hours later Brooke and Amy had to say goodbye to their favorite man.

**AMY: **I will miss you daddy! (She said sadly)

**JULIAN: **I will miss you too princess. (He picked her up and held her tight, closing his eyes to enjoy the hug)

**AMY: **Promise to call me every day daddy?

**JULIAN: **Sure I will… Give me a kiss. (Amy kissed her father and then Julian let her down on the floor to say goodbye to Brooke)

**BROOKE: **I am gonna miss you.

**JULIAN: **I know you will. (He gave her his famous illegal grin) I am gonna miss you too. (He hugged Brooke)

**BROOKE: **I love you.

**JULIAN: **I love you too. (They kissed intensely)

**AMY: **I love you too. (Amy huged their legs. Brooke and Julian both laughed)

**BROOKE: **(picking up Amy) Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?

**JULIAN: **Yeah, I know you are busy. I have to go. (he kissed Brooke one more time and then he kissed Amy) Bye.

**BROOKE: **Call me when you land. Bye.

**AMY**: Bye daddy.

Some hours later it was time for Brooke to put Amy to bed. Brooke read her daughter a story and when the little girl fell asleep she kissed her forehead and left the room. She went downstairs and sat on the sofa. It was a difficult day today. In less than a month was the fashion show for her new collection, so she had to prepare a lot of things and without Julian around, things were more difficult. It was past 11 when the phone rang. Brooke sighed and went to answer it.

**BROOKE:** Hello? (no one answers) Hello? (Brooke says again. Still no answer. After a while the line went dead)

Brooke was mad at them not answering. She placed the phone on the table and went back to sit on the sofa. As soon as she sat down the phone rang again. Brooke stood up again and answered the phone.

**BROOKE:** Hello? (This time the only sound she could hear was heavy breathing, which made her freak out.) Who is it? (No answer. Brooke hung up the phone immediately)

Brooke was scared a bit, but thought that it was probably high school students having fun. She did it sometimes with her friends back then. She sat on the sofa again putting protectively her hands around her body. Some moments later the phone rang again…

**BROOKE:** If you call one more time I am going to call the police (said an angry Brooke)

**MAN:** I wouldn't if I was you. (His voice was heavy)

**BROOKE:** Why wouldn't I?

**MAN:** Because then you wouldn't see your beloved daughter again.

Brooke freaked out. She dropped the phone and she run upstairs to Amy's room. She opened the door and turned on the lights. Amy wasn't on her bed. Brooke was really scared now.

**BROOKE:** AMY! (She screamed running from room to room in hope of finding her daughter. Her voice was trembling and you could say she was desperate.) AMY!!!

After searching for a while Brooke run downstairs and picked the phone from the floor.

**BROOKE:** Are you still there? (She was nervous now)

**MAN:** Yeah.

**BROOKE:** What do you want from me? (She started crying)

**MAN:** Just say, I want to play a game. I know you always loved to play games, especially with other people's life. Just say it is my turn to play with your life.

**BROOKE:** What do you want? (Brooke cried desperately) Where is my daughter?

**MAN:** If you follow the rules, you will found out soon. (he hung up)

Brooke fell on her knees, crying uncontrollably. What if he hurt her baby girl? What if he killed her? She had to call the police. Wait, she cant. He said that… What was she going to do? Maybe she should call Julian. No, she cant. Brooke sat on the floor crying looking at the watch. It was just 20 minutes and it seemed to her like years, when the phone rang again.

**MAN:** Is it comfortable lying on the floor crying Brooke?

**BROOKE:** How do you know that?

**MAN:** I know everything. I know what you are thinking.

**BROOKE:** Why are you doing this to me? (He laughed and hung up)

Brooke stood up and locked the door. She then looked out of the windows. She heard the phone ringing on more time. She answered it afraid of what he would tell her this time.

**MAN:** You cant block me out by locking your door, Brooke. And you cant see me, but I can see you. (hung up)

Brooke looked around. She turned the lights off. She then remembered her gun that was in one of these drawers. Brooke started looking for it. Then she heard a voice.

**MAN:** Are you looking for this? (turned the lights on)

Brooke turned around and saw a man. He was tall and muscled and was wearing a mask. He was holding a gun, her gun. He walked to Brooke. Brooke took some steps backwards but then she hit the wall.

**MAN:** Here, take it.

He stretched his hand with the gun. Brooke didn't move. He could see how scared she was. He looked at her for a while.

**MAN:** Oh, is Brooke freaking Davis afraid? You don't need to be. Here, take your gun.

He took her hand and placed the gun on it. Brooke looked at him puzzled. She then pointed the gun to his head.

**BROOKE:** I am going to kill you.

**MAN:** Come on, pull the trigger. You would relieve me if you killed me. (Brooke looked at him while her hands were shaking) So, are you going to shoot me or what? It's a decision Brooke. I know you hate me for what I am doing. I know you want to kill me. I know how you feel. And you have the chance to kill me, why the hell don't you? Come on, please, kill me. But then you wont see your daughter again, alive. If you kill me, my partner will kill her and your husband.

Brooke let out a sob. She didn't stop aiming him, but she started trembling even harder.

**BROOKE:** Where is my daughter?

**MAN:** Oh, she is with Julian and my partner.

**BROOKE:** Julian is in LA.

**MAN:** No. Amy was sick and he canceled the filming.

**BROOKE:** I want to talk to them.

**MAN:** As long as I can consider, I set the rules of our little game. You will talk to them when I say. (silence)

**BROOKE:** If anything happens to them I swear to God that I am going to kill you.

**MAN:** As long as you play the game right they will be fine.

**BROOKE:** (stopping aiming him) For God's sake, what do you want from my family? I can give you whatever you want. I have money. How much do you want?

**MAN:** I don't want your money (with anger in his voice) You think that everything is about money. You don't appreciate what you have… You don't deserve what you have…

**BROOKE:** Then what the hell do you want from me? (Brooke said crying)

**MAN:** I want you to enjoy our game.

**BROOKE:** You are crazy. You need help…

**MAN:** (really angry) Don't say that again. I am ok…

**BROOKE:** No you are not. If you stop this here, I am not going to call the police… Please, you need professional help.

The man punched Brooke in the face, which caused her to fall down; he then took out his cell phone and dialed a number…

**BROOKE:** What are you doing? (Wiping the blood from her nose)

**MAN:** I am ending this. Do you want to say goodbye to your daughter and your husband?

**BROOKE:** Please, no. Please, don't do it. I am going to do whatever you want. Just don't hurt them.

The man smiled. He put his cell phone back in his pocket.

**MAN:** Stand up.

Brooke stood up immediately.

**MAN:** If you say one more time that I am crazy, you are going to lose everything.

**BROOKE:** Ok.

**MAN:** Now, lets sit. (He sat on a stool and pointed Brooke to sit across the table.)

**BROOKE:** What is the game?

**MAN:** I ask you questions and you answer, if you lie or your answer is wrong either your daughter or you husband are going to pay for your wrong decision.

**BROOKE:** I want to talk to them, please.

The man took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

**MAN:** Pass the phone to the girl. (He handed the phone to Brooke)

**BROOKE:** Amy?

**AMY:** Mommy. Please, take me from this place, I am scared.

Brooke's heart broke when she heard her daughter's voice. She knew how terrified Amy was. Brooke was terrified herself. However, Brooke tried to calm herself for her daughter's sake.

**BROOKE:** Don't be scared. I promise that I 'll take you home soon, princess. Do you know where you are?

The man took the phone from Brooke.

**MAN:** I think that is enough.

**BROOKE:** I want to talk to Julian.

**MAN:** No stupid questions. Give the phone to the man.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, are you ok?

**BROOKE:** (letting the tears roll down her cheek) I am ok. Are you?

**JULIAN:** I am. Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry.

**BROOKE:** Don't let them touch Amy, please.

**JULIAN:** Ok. I won't. I love you.

**BROOKE:** I love you too.

The man took the phone from Brooke and hung up.

**MAN:** So, ready to start?

**BROOKE:** What happens when my answers are correct?

**MAN:** Well, I guess your family lives some minutes more… (He laughed maliciously. A sob escaped from Brooke.) Question number one: Have you ever been mean to anyone?

**BROOKE:** (closing her eyes) Yes.

**MAN:** That was an easy question. Question number two: Have you bulled anyone in your life?

**BROOKE:** No!

**MAN:** Are you sure?

**BROOKE:** Yes.

**MAN:** Wrong answer.

**BROOKE:** (closed her eyes in pain) What happens now?

**MAN:** Someone has to get hurt? (He called someone and put the phone on the speaker) Hey, Jack, guess what? She just lied.

**JACK:** Oh, already?

**MAN:** I guess, she doesn't care about her daughter.

**BROOKE:** (Crying) Please, don't do it. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. Do whatever you want with me, but please, don't touch her. She is just a kid.

**MAN:** Yes, but then I wont have fun. Jack, start with the girl.

**BROOKE:** NOoooo!

Brooke could hear some noises and her daughter's voice "Aaaaa" " Mommy, help me please". Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She closed her ears and pegged him to stop.

**BROOKE:** Please stop… stop it please… ( She was sobbing) STOP!!!!!

**MAN:** Jack, I think it's enough for now.

**BROOKE:** Please, stop it… pleaseeee…

**MAN:** Why? Don't you have fun? Question number three: Do you care about the people who work for you?

Brooke didn't know what to answer. The only thing she could do was to tell the truth.

**BROOKE:** I do.

**MAN:** I thought you would stop lying after what happened.

**BROOKE:** I am not lying. (She screamed)

**MAN:** Well, you are lying and you know that.

**BROOKE:** How can you hurt a little girl?

**MAN:** I am not hurting her, you are. You are responsible for everything that happens tonight. Anyway, I like you, so I want call my partner yet, but if you lie again, I have to kill them both. Question number four: Heave you ever killed someone?

Brooke was shocked. How could he even ask her something like this?

**BROOKE:** NO! I would never harm someone.

**MAN:** (let out an embittered laugh) I am sorry Brooke, you just lost your chance to see your family once again.

**BROOKE:** No…

**MAN:** Jack, kill them both.

Brooke heard two gunshots and then the man ends the phone call. Brooke was crying, holding her head with her hands… she couldn't stop crying and sobbing.

**MAN:** How do you feel Davis? Isn't this feeling the worst? You know that someone killed your family… Now you want probably to kill me, don't you? You want to take revenge for what I did to you. Here, (gives her the gun) now there is no reason to not kill me.

Brooke looked at him. She grabbed the gun and stood up.

**BROOKE:** You fucking bastard, how could you? How could you kill me daughter? How could you kill my husband? (She put the gun on his head)

**MAN:** Doesn't it feel nice to know that you can make the person who took your life to pay for what he did? Just pull the trigger and you will feel the pleasure of revenge. Oh, I forgot, you are not able to hurt anyone.

**BROOKE:** You killed my family and you are going to die. (her lips were trembling)

Brooke pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Brooke looked at the gun shocked. What would happen now? Suddenly, the man took the gun out of Brooke's hand and placed it on the table. Brooke was frozen, she couldn't move. Actually, she didn't care to move, her life hadn't meaning without her family. The man pushed and she fall down. He went on top of her and although Brooke tried to fight back she couldn't move him.

**MAN:** Doesn't it suck to feel this way Davis? To know that your family is gone?

**BROOKE:** Why did you do that to me?

Brooke just wanted to know why. She didn't care what would happen to her, she just needed to know why someone would do something like this.

**MAN:** You took my family away from me. (He screamed) You always ruined my life. Even when we were 5 years you always found a way to make me feel bad. (He said with clenched teeth. He then took of his mask)

**BROOKE:** John? (Brooke said hurt)

**MAN:** You never cared about people's feelings, all you cared was to get what you want, which always was money.

**BROOKE:** What are you talking about?

John took out of his pocket a picture of him a young woman and a little girl.

**BROOKE:** Teresa?

**JOHN:** We were married. We had a beautiful girl. WE WERE HAPPY! But then you came in our lives. You fired her when you heard she had a 5 year old girl. We didn't have enough money. She stared doing drugs and drinking. One day went to get our daughter from the school; she was drunk and high. Later that day the police called me to inform me that there was an accident. My wife and my daughter were both dead. If you hadn't fired her nothing of this would happen. It was five years ago. When they called me, I promised myself to make you feel the same pain I felt. I wanted to come find you but they put me in a nuthouse. But I wouldn't stay there forever. I wasn't crazy, I am not crazy, I just want to make you see how it feels to lose your family because someone don't have a heart. So I tried to be nice so that I could leave that place sooner. I was planning this for years.

(He stood up. Brooke crawled to the wall. She was looking blankly at him; no tears in her eyes, no emotion on her face)

**JOHN:** Do you like the feeling? You cant control the pain knowing that the people you love more in your life are gone. You hate the one who did this to you. Your life is meaningless without them. Right now you feel nothing more than emptiness. You want to die, to blow your brains out, but not before you make the one who did this to pay. Isn't it like this Brooke?

Brooke was leaning her back on the wall holding her head trying to block the thoughts of her daughter and of Julian dead. She was trying to cover her ears and not listen to what he said, but she couldn't. She was shivering and moving her body back and forth.

**JOHN:** I will give you the chance to feel relieved. (He took two bullets out of his pocket and loaded the gun, then placed the gun next to Brooke and sat right in front of her) I know what you want most right now. You want to kill me. You want to see me in pain. (he said calmly) And then, since you 'll have killed me, you will kill yourself, because your life is shit. Come on, do it.

**BROOKE:** No.

**JOHN:** I said, KILL ME.

**BROOKE:** You wont make me like you. I wont kill you. I wont let you go away with it just like this. You will live and feel guilty you killed two people. I wont help you in this. You will live and the guilt will destroy you.

John jumped on Brooke and put his hands on her neck trying to strangle her.

**JOHN:** I killed your family, you cant just let me live. You have to take revenge. You cant just sit there without doing anything.

Brooke was struggling for air. She started feeling dizzy, her vision blurred and she couldn't hold then open. But then the front door opened and Julian came running in. When he saw the man on top of Brooke he run and pushed him away from Brooke and then started punching him. Three police officers dragged Julian away from the man, Julian then run to Brooke, who was now starting to catch her breathing.

**JULIAN:** Brooke? Brooke, baby, do you hear me?

Brooke's eyes starting tearing. Was she dreaming? Was she dead? Why was Julian holding her in his arms. Brooke couldn't understand what was happening?

**BROOKE:** You… alive? (Brooke's voice came out like a whisper and it was even rapsier than usual)

**JULIAN**: Sh… I am here.

Brooke closed her eyes. The next day Brooke woke up in a white room. Brooke didn't recognize it. When she woke up she saw Amy holding her hand.

**AMY:** Good morning mommy.

Brooke didn't answer. She just moved her hand to Amy's face letting her tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't take her eyes off of her daughter.

**AMY:** Daddy, why isn't mommy talking? (looking at Julian)

**JULIAN:** She is still weak princess.

Julian walked to Brooke and kissed her forehead. A nurse came in and asked Julian and Amy to go out of the room.

**PEYTON:** How is she?

**JULIAN:** Still shocked. (Peyton nodded)

After a while the nurse came out.

**JULIAN:** How is she doing?

**NURSE:** She is confused. I think she needs someone to explain to her what happened.

**JULIAN:** (looking at Peyton) Can you watch Amy?

**PEYTON:** Sure.

Julian went back in Brooke's room.

**JULIAN:** Hey. (Brooke didn't answer) How are you feeling?

Brooke looked at Julian with disbelief in her eyes.

**BROOKE:** You are supposed to be dead…

**JULIAN:** That's what he made you believe.

_Flashback_

_Julian and Amy are tied up on some chairs, their eyes are covered and they have tapes on their mouths. Some moments ago they both talked with Brooke. Amy is crying. She is scared and wants her mommy. Julian is there just trying to think that Brooke is ok. They both hear the phone ringing. The man answers it. After smiling at himself he walks to the TV he turns it on and pushes the play button at the DVD player. At the screen appear Julian and Amy. Julian is holding Amy in the air, spinning. At the DVD Amy is screaming and asking for Brooke. Julian recognizes it immediately; it is from Amy's 3__rd__ birthday. After a while Julian and Amy can't hear anything. Julian cant understand what is happening, why did that man use this DVD? They stay in silence for a while but then the phone rings again. They hear the man say something. He doesn't move for a while, but then he shoots twice with his gun._

**JULIAN:** He didn't want to kill us, he just shot aiming nowhere. After a while the police came. They said that a man walking outside heard the gunshots and called them. We then drove at our house. I think you know the rest.

Brooke was crying at the time Julian stopped telling her what happened.

**BROOKE:** I thought you were dead. I heard him saying "kill them" and then the gunshots.

**JULIAN:** I know. He told everything to the police.

**BROOKE:** Why would he do that?

**JULIAN:** Brooke, he is mentally unbalanced.

**BROOKE:** He wanted to kill you and Amy, he asked me to kill him and I almost did. He wanted revenge.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, it's not your fault.

**BROOKE:** He could have hurt you.

**JULIAN:** But he didn't, so where's the point of discussing it.

**BROOKE:** We are going to be ok, right? (Brooke squeezed his hand)

**JULIAN:** Yeah, together. (he leaned and kissed her forehead)

They heard a knock on the door. The nurse came in.

**NURSE:** Hello again. I got the results of the test and I think you would love to know them. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Baker, you will have a baby in 8 months.

**A year later…**

Brooke and Julian are holding hands, Julian holds Amy's hand with his free hand and Brooke is holding their baby boy. They were all bare foot at the beach. They were all laughing. Amy through water to Julian, who started chasing after her. Brooke was standing still looking between her husband and her daughter and then looking at her new born son. She smiled at the view. Now they were happier than they ever had been.

Hope you liked it… Please leave a comment


End file.
